Marionet Of God
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Cuando el Olimpo esta tranquilo, cinco jovenes dioses charlan sobre trivialidades pero un conocido ex-juego del cual los dioses se divertian volvio a sus mentes, lo habían dado por prohibido pero; porqué? Acaso una simple marioneta puede ser tan peligrosa? Pues si, pero solo peligrosamente atractiva. Qué haran los dioses cuando sepan de su error? D00 - RL - BF - 10069 - 1827 (ETC.)
1. Prologo: Los juegos de Estimus

**Notas:** Holaa humanitos amados por mi! Esta es una historia de mi masoquista mente en la cual pueden sufrir traumas psicológicos así que leerla o no esta en sus manos hehe, pero dejando eso de lado ¡Hace cuanto que no publico algo! Es que bueno tenía una paja tremenda xDD Bueno, nos leemos abajo (7°u°)7

Era ya pasada la una del mediodía en el Olimpo y cinco dioses amigos, extremadamente apuestos pero ariscos, se encontraban en forma de semicírculo hablando de mortales, otros dioses menos destacados o lo divertidos que eran los juegos antiguos que hacían sus antepasados que no llegaron a la vida eterna por algo que desconocían.

-¿Porqué nadie volvió a repetir los juegos? Era divertido ver como se desarmaban en plena batalla, ahora solo podemos ver el Coliseum- Un castaño de piel crema y delicada con unos ojos inmensos de color almendra o chocolate había preguntado a sus amigos en general.

-Están prohibidos desde el siglo XI (A.C.) nunca se pudo explicar porque, solo la I Generación supo ya que eran los protagonistas del juego pero jamás se lo dijeron a alguien, hasta yo lo se Tsuna- Respondió restándole importancia un peliverde de ojos ensanchados y vibrantes del mismo color que su cabello.

-Kufufufu, ahora que lo veo bien nunca lo prohibieron ante el pergamino de los dioses, eso significa que alguien lo podría jugar con otros dioses y nadie ni siquiera los idiotas de la ACD los podrían mandar al limbo kufufufufu- Intervino en la discusión con su típica risa un hombre de cabellos índigos, con un ojo rojo puro y el otro azul profundo por amor al pergamino que bien resaltaba lo hermoso y misterioso de Mukuro esa heterocromía.

-Y porque no tenemos un pequeño partido, después de todo no esta totalmente prohibido y nos vamos a divertir con nuestras marionetas- Propuso un ya divertido chico de cabellos rojizos –Luego de eso el que gane va a tener compañía eterna como plus nos estamos muriendo de aburrimiento acá y nos vendría bien- Intento convencer al resto.

-Hecho- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Entonces que comience el juego- Dijo el castaño con cierta sonrisa que perturbaría a cualquiera que viera el angelical rostro, ¿Qué se les espera a los dioses?

Este es mi pequeño prologo, en el próximo capitulo vienen nuestras marionetas con las que van a jugar a la guerra y quizás a otras cosas hehehe ¬ u ¬

Ya saben, sin review no hay historia más que nada lo saben los que siguen "No existe cielo sin nubes" porque como nadie pone ningun review no lo segui, así que reviews tanto malos como buenos son aceptados (°u°)7


	2. Volver a vivir

**Notas:** Holaa mortales! Que bueno que les empezó a gustar la historia pero no se acostumbre que me encanta el drama ¬ u ¬ Igual hasta que no empiecen las batallas todo va a hacer de rosa así que disfruten y nos leemos abajo! (7°u°)7

El día había llegado, hoy convocarían a sus marionetas y la verdad que el conjuro era bastante simple aparte que la sangre de cada dios buscaba al alma y no ellos así que quizá se podrían relajar.

-Bueno todos conocen los procedimientos, ¿todos tienen el molde a escala de la figura del hombre?- Todos le mostraron la misma pieza tallada en madera de Ebano –Bien pongan la figura en el suelo frente a sus pies y sigan mis pasos- Prosiguió monótono el castaño pinchándose su dedo índice del cual solo salió una gota de sangre que cayo justo en el centro de la madera la cual comenzó a largar un brillo inusual y ráfagas de vientos salían disparadas haciendo que los cabellos y ropas de Tsunayoshi se desarreglaran.

-Oya, oya…vamos inútiles kufufu cópienle- Dijo un mal humorado Mukuro mientras se hacía un leve corte en el dedo y lo extendía a la madera frente a el mientras todos lo copiaban. El brillo y las ráfagas de viento no tardaron en llegar y cada uno fue llevado a un mundo paralelo temporalmente para terminar el trato con el alma que sus propias gotas de sangre habían elegido, el primero en llegar con el alma correspondiente fue Tsunayoshi debido a que empezó antes.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Estaba todo oscuro, simplemente todo era negro y no se diferenciaban paredes, pisos, techos, ni nada solo un fondo negro, un castaño y una sola pero gran luz a la cual Tsuna pensó correctamente que sería el alma.

-Hn? ¿Qué hace un herbívoro como vos, con cuerpo, en un lugar como este?- Las palabras eran vacías al mismo tiempo que la voz dura lo cual le sorprendió viniendo de un alma.

-Quien lo diría, hasta las almas son hostiles- Pronuncio con calma y cuidado el castaño –Vengo a proponerte un trato en el cual volverás a la vida, a tener forma humana y si vences consigues vida eterna junto a los dioses- Silencio eso fue lo único que hubo durante varios minutos.

-¿En que consiste esto herbívoro?- Tsuna ignoro el apodo suspirando.

-Tenes que ayudarme a ganar batallas, tu cuerpo se podrá regenerar después de cada pelea así que no hay de que preocuparse simplemente soy tu amo ya que comparto mi sangre con tal que pelees aparte de que podrías llegar a ganar la vida eterna y nunca te preocuparías de volver al limbo, ¿trato hecho?- Se lo pensó realmente no era idiota sabía que había un truco en todo eso pero que más da ya estaba muerto.

-Acepto, pero ser la marioneta de un dios no es mi estilo así que una sola palabra en falso y me borro- Tsuna al escuchar esto sonrió de sobre manera, pobre injenuo no había otra forma de escapar que no sea ser aniquilado y si eso se daba tendría que estar cien años más de los que ya había estado en el limbo.

-Entonces vayámonos que tenemos que firmar el trato en el Olimpo- Y así salieron de allí observando como los demás los habían esperado, al parecer ya todos con sus marionetas.

Enma iba acompañado de un excitado rubio por volver a la vida, el cual no paraba de sonreír y mirar para todos lados con esos finos ojos marrones tirando a dorados. Por su lado un Mukuro irritado tenía bastante pegoteado a un joven albino de cabellos alborotados y largos con ojos violáceos y un tatuaje debajo del ojo derecho. Pero los últimos dos si que le dieron pena a Tsuna, el pobre de Fran como sino se inmutara era atacado por las cuchillas de su marioneta el cual era un rubio de flequillo lo suficiente largo como para taparle los ojos y tenía una horrenda tiara sobre sus cabellos al parecer era narcisista según Tsunayoshi al menos; por otro lado el último al cual dirigió su vista Tsuna fue a el crío de once años Lambo siendo acosado sádicamente por su pareja ¿¡Pero de donde carajos saco ese látigo?! Ahora si le tenía pena a Lambo, su marioneta tendría unos treinta como mucho, era alto, de porte elegante, cabellos negros del mismo color que sus ojos los cuales tapaba de ves en cuando al igual que su sádica sonrisa bajo una fedora.

Tsuna se resigno, todos habían y serían unos inútiles ahora el Olimpo sería menos callado si es que era posible porque no les toco a una marioneta como el suyo, así de callado que podía matar en el doble sentido con la mirada, así de indiferente –Bueno tenemos que cerrar el trato y necesito sus nombres para mandárselo a los tarados de la ACD y que nos salgamos con la nuestra-

-Dino, Dino Cavallone- Comento el rubio señalándose. La marioneta de Tsuna abrió grandes los ojos y se tapo el rostro, sabía que podían recordar cosas de su vida anterior pero ¿para tanto?

-Byakuran Millefiore- Dijo el albino con una sonrisa que le revolvió las tripas a Mukuro.

-Ushishi, Belphegor Knives- Rió el rubio del flequillito.

-Reborn Arcobaleno- Escondió su mirada en la fedora y todos se quedaron mirando al que faltaba.

-Hn? Hibari Kyoya, acuérdenselo porque no se los vuelvo a repetir herbívoros- A todos les callo una gota de sudor sobre la sien, a todos menos a Dino quien abrazo por los hombros a Hibari.

-¡Kyoya, eres tu! Que bueno es estar vivo de vuelta, ¿no? Pero que confidencia que nos pusieran jun- El rubio no termino porque el azabache ya lo había lanzado tres metros más lejos de un tonfaso.

-Ni se te ocurra…acercárseme…¡escuchaste potro idiota!- Dino bajo la mirada y asintió cortante yéndose para el otro lado del Olimpo para su sorpresa el golpe…dolía, ardía y eso lo ponía feliz pero encontrarse con Hibari no había sido algo planeado. Enma se sintió mal por el potro y decidió acercarse después de todo necesitaba animarlo, el era su amo y si no lo animaba el otro no entrenaría y todo se iría a la mierda.

Ya vieron como van a ser las parejas y a Reborn le puse como apellido Arcobaleno porque bueno no tiene uno propio :3

Si, Hibari y Dino se conocieron en la vida anterior y recuerdan lo que paso al igual que todas las marionetas en este fic, recuerdan todo de su pasado para que se queden tranquilos Hibari se enoja por la forma en que murieron no porque haya pasado algún romance pero voy a aprovechar esto para acercarlos un poco más a sus amos en el próximo capitulo :D

Sin reviews no hay continuación así que espero sus reviews tanto buenos como malos con brazos abiertos, nos leemos luego °u°7


	3. Cerrando El Trato: primera parte

**Notas:** Holaaa mortales míos! En este fic van a terminar de cerrar los tratos, se van a acercar y Kyo me acompaña en la Odisea de contarles **Kyo:** Hola herbívoros, yo y la omnívora venimos a contarles mi historia **N/A:** Para empezar es MI historia, no la tuya ¬¬ Bueno no tenes caso al menos te convencí de que no soy herbívora, nos leemos abajo y disfruten la historia (7°u°)7

-Mnh, Dino ¿cierto?- El mencionado se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo en esa banca y asintió.

-Patético ¿verdad?- Toco su mejilla que seguía un poco roja y sonrió, Enma solo bufo, no se acostumbraba a hacer cumplidos pero tenía que intentarlo si quería terminar de cerrar el trato así que negó con la cabeza.

-No creo eso, solo es que no entiendo lo suficiente supongo- El rubio lo miraba anonado y lo único que quería el pelirrojo era tirarse por el Olimpo derecho a la dura tierra de los mortales donde lo comerían los lobos, si tenía suerte eso pasaría pero cambió la idea y se resigno a sonreír –Ese pelinegro esta loco- Dino negó divertido.

-No, de hecho tuvo razón en pegarme- Dino no se dignaba a mirar a Enma el cual sentía algo extraño en el pecho, algo como angustia, no, eso era demasiado, ¿sería pena? Si, eso debía ser se convenció a si mismo mientras miraba al ahora cabizbajo rubio. _Ahora_ se dijo a si mismo y mirando serió al potro tomo con una mano el mentón de Dino, se acercó y lo beso por el cual sintió una gran estática recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Fue lo único que pudo murmurar Dino.

-Pues un beso para cerrar el trato- Dijo Enma de mal humor y ocultando un sonrojo debido a la descarga mirando a otro lado, esa descarga debió haber sido porque se cerró el trato, ¿no? Pero Dino solo sonrió y volvió a ser el mismo potro idiota de siempre.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Tsuna había visto como Enma fue carraspeando groserías mientras iba a cerrar el trato con su pareja, digo marioneta, así que supo que tendría que aprovechar el único tiempo libre de ese día para cerrar el trato con la suya por lo que se le acercó.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Puso como escusa el castaño.

-El empezó herbívoro, el nos mato a todos incluyéndose- Dijo entre dientes y arrastrando las palabras.

-¿A todos?- Fingió interés Tsuna.

-Si, cada uno de _ellos_ fueron asesinados por acercarse a él, todo por hablar junto a él los terroristas pensaron que sería una gran idea deshacerse de todos al mismo tiempo y yo, como incrédulo lo seguí igual que todos, lo que me costo ese pendejo- Los ojos de Kyoya reflejaban puro odio y desprecio hacía todos mientras sus manos se encontraban hechas un puño y en su rostro una media sonrisa vacía pero más que nada hipócrita florecía mientras escupía las palabras –pero claro, no les fue suficiente con eso, oh por supuesto que noo, igual vos no tenes porque meter tus narices en este asunto, _amo_- Menciono la última palabra con burla, casi con desprecio y toda emoción se había borrado de su rostro.

Tsuna estaba a punto de estallar en su cara gritándole una sarta de groserías y que metía las narices porque le importaba el otro, esperen ¿¡qué?! Por supuesto que no le importaba el otro, a no ser que sea por una pelea, pues claro que no, de hecho no le importaba un carajo el otro, esto era para pasar el rato jugando a ver como las marionetas sufrían, exacto solo eso. Con eso pensamiento se abalanzó y beso al pelinegro quien estaba a punto de matarlo aunque ambos sintieron una ráfaga de calor extenderse por sus cuerpos ninguno lo aceptaría así que antes de que dijera algo el castaño se escuso.

-Para terminar el trato se necesita un beso, ahí esta así que no pidas otro porque no te lo voy a dar- Y con eso se fue al igual que su actitud tsundere hacía sus aposentos.

Acá están las primeras dos versiones de _"Cerrando el trato"_ en el próximo van a estar las de Fran, Lambo y Mukuro :3

Como deben imaginar el de Lambo va a ser diferente a el de todos pero bueno xDD

Espero con los brazos abiertos reviews buenos como malos y acuérdense, sin reviews no hay continuación Byee-bee! °u°7


	4. Cerrando El Trato: segunda parte

**Notas: **Holaaa mis mortales favoritos! **Kyo:** Al punto o te vuelvo a decir herbívora **N/A: **Todos en esta casa (Notas-ham La casa que comparto con los que me ayudan en las notas :3) son unos mala onda D: pero bueno, me esguince así que tardo más en hacer todo, por eso puede ser que me tarde más en publicar los capítulos (9TAT)9 pero hasta entonces nos leemos abajo y que disfruten la historia (7°u°)7

-Oya, oya, pareces un crío idiota siguiéndome para todos lados como te llames- Mukuro estaba a punto de matarlos a todos, resultaba que el albino idiota se apego mucho y esto sinceramente sacaba de sus casillas al de pelo índigo.

-Bya-ku-ran, no es tan difícil- Aunque no pareciera debido a la sonrisa en su rostro y el tono meloso Byakuran realmente detestaba que lo ignoren, no importaba si era un dios, un mortal o un pez, nadie ignora a Byakuran Millefiore.

-Kufufu como digas cabeza hueca- Le restaba importancia el de los ojos bi-color pero no se había dado cuenta de que el albino se había artado de repetirle su nombre desde que llego y sus ojos violetas se combinaban con un tono carmín suave pero antes de que se diera reaccionara, Mukuro ya tenía a Byakuran solo a centímetros –Kufufu te recomiendo que te alejes- La amenaza no había servido de hecho se acerco más y para colmo fue Mukuro quien lo beso dejando al pobre oji-violeta sin nada de furia o más bien en estado de shock.

–Te lo advertí- Byakuran despertó e intento besarlo denuevo pero eso iba a ser imposible –Oya, oya, no te hagas ilusiones que después de todo fue para cerrar el trato- Mukuro siguió su camino pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y que era esa sensación de esperanza que jamás había tenido mientras un ilusionado Byakuran lo seguía.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Por otro lado Fran, uno de los dioses más jóvenes con Tsunayoshi y Lambo, estaba irritándose con los comentarios de su marioneta, aunque pareciera indiferente tenía poca paciencia como para aguantar a un fracasado con complejos de príncipe narcisista y para colmo con ex-problemas familiares.

-Ushishishishi, y rana ¿qué hacen acá como para divertir a un príncipe como yo?- El rubio jugaba a tirarle cuchillos a su amo pero este se arto y con su misma cara de indiferencia agarro los cuchillos de su espalda doblando todos por la mitad en la cara de Bel.

-Pero ¿qué mierda le pasa conmigo príncipe falso?- Lo decía con completa calma pero el tono amargado estaba presente en las palabras aunque no en su rostro y eso hizo que el rubio se enojara, el era él príncipe y tenía derecho a ver todas las expresiones del oji-verde, no solo la cara de poker.

-Querrás decir, ¿¡Qué te pasa a vos rana con esa fe- Fran no lo había dejado terminar, pero (**N/A: **el princeso) Bel solo pensaba en que el peliverde lo estaba besando, ¡lo estaba besando! Y por el pergamino que bien besaba, en ese instante se separaron pero el rubio no le creía a sus ojos, Fran, la misma rana de hace dos minutos había cambiado su rostro por uno apenado y sonrojado que le llego al oscuro agujero negro que daba por corazón Bel.

-El trato dice que hay que besarse para cerrarlo, así que ya no tendremos que volver a besarnos- El oji-verde había vuelto a la monotonía y Bel ya quería volver a ver esas facetas de la rana.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Lambo, el más chico entre los dioses, tenía los labios apresados contra su marioneta que para su desgracia sabía como jugar a ese juego y movía su lengua con destreza natural casi sin apartar los labios del menor.

-L..Lambo di…dijo solo un beso- Le costaba respirar entre toda esa excitación.

-Y yo dije cinco más- Sonrió satisfecho el sádico hombre al ver como su amo acercaba sus labios a los suyos y la perversidad arremetía contra ellos otra vez.

Perdónenme pero Muku-chan y Bya-kun no me salen muy bien u.u

Hehe, a Fran lo hice un poco más "sacado" con su sempai xDD

Y el de Lambo fue cortito pero que se esperaban siendo Reborn, ¿Un discurso? Naaah x3

En el próximo capitulo se acabo eso de melosidad y etc, el rosa no me sienta bien a mi así que lo cambiamos a rojo :3

Espero con brazos abiertos comentarios tanto buenos como malos, nos leemos luego Bye-Bee! °u°7


	5. Guarda e manovella: primera parte

**Notas:** Holaaa mis hermosos, amados y preciosos mortales! **Kyo:** No lo vas a arreglar con eso ¬¬ **N/A:** Ok, al diablo con la dignidad –se pone de rodillas- Perdón no me maten es solo que soy una pajera tremenda con ganas de hacer más fics y que no me quedan lo suficiente bonitos para bajar entonces término perdiendo el tiempo…snif…snif…- **Kyo:** Seee, así esta mejor. Bue, como no me queda otra, perdonen a la pendeja (para evitar decirle herbívora) es que es demasiado cabeza ¬¬ Disfruten el fic y la vuelven a leer abajo (7¬_¬)7

El día había llegado y la primera prueba era de resistencia, todos estaban en sus lugares encaminándose al rin pero estaba más que claro que al ver donde "lucharían" no sabían que mierda hacer ya que era en una mazmorra llena de armas, cruces gigantes, esposas y mesas medievales pero por (**N/A: **su pollo) supuesto que sus amos les explicarían todo en un santiamén.

-Esta es la primera prueba de los juegos de Estimus: Guarda e manovella, hecha por el ex-dios Deamon Spade- El castaño sonrió burlón a los contrincantes mientras seguía explicando –Se trata de poner a prueba la resistencia de cada marioneta a partir de una tortura elegida por su enemigo hasta que colapsen o que los receptores se aburran lo suficiente dando así la votación de quien se ira hecho pedazos- Esbozo una sonrisa sádica al decir eso -Los primeros desgraciados…ejem digo los primeros participantes serán: Byakuran Millefiore VS Reborn Arcobaleno, tienen 50 segundos para escribir en estos pergaminos la tortura que quieren que su contrincante sufra- Le dio a cada uno un pergamino para que escribieran que tipo de tortura recibiría el otro mientras los demás se colocaban a una distancia prudente en unas gradas de piedra con una hermosa vista a los próximos sacrificios para su diversión mientras a un pequeño pelinegro se le achicaba el corazón al ver a ese hombre de fedora en el rin, al igual que cierto peli-índigo aun que este lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Ambos contrincantes tenían una enorme sonrisa mientras escribían en el papel y también cuando terminaron con estos pero eso les duro poco, el pelinegro fue arrastrado contra su voluntad por una fuerza mística hacía una de las cruces de las que lo colgaron de ahí clavando lentamente clavos y estacas en manos, piernas y garganta sacándole un grito.

-¡AAAHH! MALDITO ALBINO- El pelinegro agonizaba mientras su contrincante reía a carcajadas y aunque la sangre caía a chorros al ser marioneta seguía agonizando y sufriendo por el desgarre de los órganos que ni usaba.

Al de ojos lavanda no le duro la risa ya que unas esposas lograron apresarlo de las muñecas alrededor de un tubo y sus piernas, ambas, presas en los tobillos ejerciendo una presión que cortaba la circulación de sus pies mientras un cuchillo se clavaba al mismo tiempo que el sufrimiento en su pecho mostrando lentamente los órganos de su interior salpicando el liquido carmín por todo su alrededor.

-¡AAARGHH! MALDITA SEA- El sufrimiento en los ojos lavanda hizo que al de heterocromía se le revolvieran las tripas cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras a un pelinegro de ojos hade se le caían las rebeldes y silenciosas lagrimas por sus mejillas. Mierda, ¿porqué dolía tanto?, ¿porqué se negaba a ver aquella escena que hacía extrañamente que sus tripas dieran un tremendo vuelco? El sabía la respuesta, aun que no lo quisiera admitir, desde qué se beso con ese albino todo se veía radiante, todo era mucho mejor y eso fue un indicio de que se estaba enamorando. Y ahora…ahora ambos adonis veían como torturaban cruelmente a sus hermosos amores y sus cuerpos se manchaban de sangre sin poder decir o hacer nada, sintiendo su mismo sufrimiento.

Un castaño estaba alegremente sentado junto a sus otros amigos –menos dos- disfrutando alegremente como a Byakuran le sacaban de un tirón sus órganos mostrando sus entrañas y ahorcándolo con ellas mientras a Reborn lo mutilaban tanto con hachas como con cuchillos y estacas sacándole charcos de sangre de ojos, oídos, boca y más que nada abdomen, a ambas marionetas le surcaban silenciosas lagrimas de los ojos mientras gritos ahogados salían de sus bocas desgarrando sus gargantas y poniendo sus ojos en blanco cerca de la inconciencia; pronto los cuerpos dejaron de emitir sonidos y las pieles antes morena y rosada se tornaban tan pálidas como la mismísima nieve dejando notar las ojeras del cansancio y el liquido tan rojo como espeso más remarcados haciendo que el castaño bufara dejando a los dos dioses más sufridos con los ojos ya rojizos a la espera de que los dejaran ir a buscarlos para arreglar sus heridas.

-Vuelvan cuando esos dos despierten- Dijo cortante el castaño –Y desháganse de esos sentimientos para cuando vengan-

Al notar la mano del castaño haciendo una seña para que los busquen ambos salieron disparados mientras los otros dioses salían del lugar dejando tanto a Rokudo como al Bovino con sus amados inconcientes sobre sus regazos, ahora manchados con sangre.

Me tarde mi puto tiempo pero acá estuvo el capitulo 5 y como se darán cuenta hay mucho, MUCHO, rojo del cual va a ver más en el próximo :3

Si, soy masoquista así que no tengo nada de que retractarme con este cap.

Sorry con mi comentario pero no me lo aguante xDD

Espero reviews tanto buenos como malos para seguir este fic, nos leemos luego…Byee-bee! °u°7


End file.
